


Explorations Lead to Discoveries

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, F/M, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Inexperience, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: Shock discovers an adult novelty store while lurking around in the Human World and takes home a little souvenir.  She learns a lot about herself while experimenting with it... and eventually she learns a lot about her middle cohort as well.Set when they're in their late teens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the awful title, but it was either that or "Good Vibrations", lmao... I'm open to suggestions on a better title, that's for sure.

Late one night in early spring, two witches flew silently through the darkness of a moderately-sized commercial area of some nameless place in the Human World - it really didn’t matter where exactly they were haunting, humans were all alike everywhere, in the witches opinions.But tonight one of them was on a mission, and had convinced the other to sneak into the realm of humans on Not-Halloween to show her a secret of some kind.Beldamine had been tight-lipped about what exactly this secret was, which made Shock slightly suspicious, but she went along with it anyway.It wasn’t like she had anything better to do that night other than laying around watching television with her cohorts while eating candy and Barrel’s bad attempts at cooking.They landed behind a strip mall and dismounted their brooms, tucking them behind a dumpster and casting a quick spell to hide them from view, just in case some human happened to stumble across them.

“You’ll never believe this store!” Beldamine giggled as soon as the spell was complete, grabbing Shock by the arm and dragging her across the parking lot to a mostly-darkened shop of some sort.Shock raised a skeptical brow before she peered through the glass display window and saw numerous human-female-shaped mannequins, all dressed in scanty, frilly lingerie.

“And?What’s so great about a bunch of underwear?” she said snottily, though inside she was more than a little intrigued.She thought of her own tattered black bloomers and brassiere and while she wouldn’t want to be caught dead in anything lacy, she had to admit that the cuts of most of these garments were rather flattering to the mannequin’s figures.

“But look at _that_ thing!” Beldamine insisted, and Shock looked at where she was pointing.There was a lone male mannequin dressed in absurdly tight black leather pants with some sort of black, silver-studded leather harness strapped across its bare chest.Now _that_ was interesting.The criss-cross of the harness was just as flattering as the women’s lacy underthings, and quite against her will Shock suddenly thought of how good those black leather straps would look pulled taught against Lock’s white skin and her face began to heat up.Her middle cohort had grown quite tall and broad-chested himself over the last couple of years, strong and graceful and wickedly handsome… which really wasn’t fair, Shock thought, because he remained as irritating as ever even as she slowly and reluctantly realized that her feelings for him were moving in a distinctly non-platonic direction.

“Wanna go check it out?I bet there’s even more crazy stuff in here!” Beldamine whispered excitedly, even though there was no one else around who could possibly hear them.

The truth was that Shock was also extremely curious about this store, but she felt embarrassed to admit it.She’d always been rather closed off to others when it came to anything too personal.Emotions made you look weak and public displays of vulnerability repulsed her, and few things felt as vulnerable as admitting to any sexuality whatsoever.Such reserve was simply a part of who she was, although a lifetime of living with Lock and Barrel had certainly cemented any inclination she might have towards fiercely guarding her emotional privacy.Any hint of such things would surely lead to endless teasing, especially the creeping beginnings of sexual feelings that were being brought on solely by her devilish friend.

“Not really, no.” Shock said dryly, but she knew that Beldamine would be undeterred - which happily meant that Shock could satisfy her curiosity without having to admit to it.

Beldamine rolled her eyes.“I swear to Halloween, Shock, you’re stiffer than a petrified bone.Come on!” With a muttered spell and a wave of her hand the front door unlocked with a click, then she grabbed Shock’s arm once again and dragged her inside.

 

There were indeed many, many more interesting things to discover within these brick and mortar walls.There was more lingerie for both women and men, and while the two witches both found most of the men’s underthings somewhat silly, the tight, silky black boxer-briefs were a definite exception.They hugged the tantalizing bulge of the mannequin in a startlingly appealing way, so different than the ratty black shorts that Lock wore around the house sometimes.Shock wanted to see him in these instead.There were all sorts of bottles and jars of lubricants and oils, a wide selection of condoms and more strappy leather harnesses and collars and things she couldn’t figure out what on earth they could possibly be for.There were whips and paddles and furry-lined handcuffs, and rows upon rows of video tapes with extremely obscene titles.All of this made Shock’s skin feel warm and ignited a tingly feeling low in her belly and between her thighs, just like when she touched herself tentatively and experimentally alone in her room at night.Maybe humans weren’t as silly and boring as she thought.

Then she saw the most interesting and blush-inducing items of all: an entire aisle full of objects in a wide variety of colors and sizes, but all with a distinctly phallic shape.These were clearly substitutes for the real thing and even though she’d never seen a penis in real life - let alone an erect one - some were quite realistic as far as Shock could tell.Others were more stylized with exaggerated ridges or curves, bumpy little nodules or little rabbit-ear looking protrusions near the base. The human women on the packages were all ridiculous looking with absolutely enormous, unnaturally globular breasts, and Shock felt just a tiny bit self-conscious even as she sneered.Was this really how men liked their women to look?Certainly this only applied to humans, since there was a very wide variety of monsters in Halloween Town and they all seemed to pair up just fine.She decided not to worry about it, especially since Lock had remarked on more than one occasion how weird he thought humans looked.She skimmed over every package when one in particular caught her eye and she felt her cheeks go from pleasantly warm to burning hot.Yet again, thoughts and images of Lock flashed through her mind quite involuntarily as she stared at the marble-white phallus on the shelf right in front of her, and she couldn’t help but wonder how close this slightly-stylized representation came to the real thing that he no doubt possessed.It appeared that the color was spot-on… but with a little tingle she remembered from her reading that the male part in question became engorged with blood when ready for action and while it was true that Lock’s skin was normally ghostly white, he had been known to blush from his cheeks to his ears when he was especially embarrassed or enraged.Would this part of him flush just as pink at the height of sexual stimulation?She couldn’t stop herself from picking it up to look at it closer, wishing she could run her fingertips along it and see what it felt like.She turned over the package to read the back: _‘100% medical-grade silicone’_.Would it be as soft as his skin was? She knew that there was no way it could be as warm, for he was hot-blooded and fiery in a way that surely no cold, inanimate plastic-looking toy could be.She turned it back over.Was the size close to his own?Even though it was one of the smaller ones on the shelf, she couldn’t imagine anything much larger fitting.She’d only ever slipped a few of her own fingers inside of herself in her late-night experimentations and the idea of anything much larger was somewhat intimidating.She’d also covertly stared at his crotch more times than she cared to admit even to herself, and she thought there was simply no way that something as large as the majority of these toys were could fit in his pants.How would he even be able to walk otherwise?The hot, funny feeling between her own legs increased, and then she jumped when Beldamine was suddenly at her elbow.Caught up in her fantasies, Shock had quite forgotten that she wasn’t alone.

“Interesting choice. Any particular reason you’re holding this particular color?” Beldamine smirked, and Shock’s face flared so hot that she probably could have given Lock a run for his money in the body heat department just then.

“No!It just looks like it would be the easiest to clean!” she protested a little too strenuously, and while it wasn’t really an excuse that made any sense she would rather die than admit her true feelings for Lock out loud - even to her best girlfriend and even despite how obvious those feelings apparently were.

“Uh huh…” Beldamine said slyly, then she snatched the package right out of Shock’s hand.“Ooh, optional vibrating insert, that sounds fun. Lock probably can’t vibrate, though.”

“Who the fuck cares if Lock can do anything!?” Shock practically screeched, unsure if she wanted to murder Beldamine or just sink into a hole and die.“And it’s not like I’m taking this stupid thing anyway, so who cares about ‘optional vibrating inserts’, either!?”She grabbed the box and hurriedly shoved it back onto the shelf, knocking over several others in the process.

“If you say so, but methinks thou doth protest too much,” Beldamine singsonged, then chose a package containing a glittery purple dildo.“I’m taking this one.”

Shock leapt at the chance to change the focus away from her own selection.“Seriously? Sparkles?”

“I know, isn’t it hilarious?Humans are so bizarre.”

“No, you’re the weird one, wanting a sparkly purple ‘dildo’ and thinking I want anything to do with Lock.”Then she cursed herself for bringing the conversation back into embarrassing territory.

Beldamine chuckled a bit as she turned away and headed towards the exit.“Oh Shock, what happened?You used to be so good at lying…”

“Screw you!” Shock seethed, clenching her fists.

Beldamine just laughed louder.“I don’t think I’m the one you need to be screwing,” and before Shock could protest again, Beldamine pushed through the front door and walked back out into the street.“C’mon, let’s get out of here.It’s almost sunrise.” she called over her shoulder.

Shock glanced quickly at the white silicone penis, then back at the door.Then when she was sure her friend wouldn’t see, she snatched it off of the shelf with slightly-quivering hands and crammed it deep into her bag before hurrying out the door herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Shock suspected, her cohorts were both sitting in the main room of their treehouse, stuffing their faces with candy and watching their battered old television.Plates of scraps from whatever Barrel had concocted for dinner were littered around them, as were numerous candy wrappers.Lock was wearing a threadbare red t-shirt and those ratty old black shorts of his, and she tried hard not to imagine him in that black leather harness and sexy, tight boxer-briefs instead.

“Hey ugly, where’ve you been all night?” Lock said casually when Shock entered the room, but she only rolled her eyes at the familiar insult-slash-nickname.

“None of your business, dumbass.” she replied, then grabbed a knife sticking out of the nearby wall and flung it at him.He quickly shifted to the side, dodging the knife which stuck in the sofa mere inches from his arm.Barrel giggled, but Lock only grinned wickedly.

“As terrible of aim as always, I see.” he teased, and Shock flipped him the bird before walking over to see what was on the television, making great efforts to avoid looking at his long, bare legs stretched out across the ottoman.

“Seriously? _‘Attack of the Zombie Muskrats’_?”she sneered when she saw the low-budget carnage taking place on the screen.It was not one of her favorite films.Shock generally preferred her horror to be a bit more high-brow and psychological, as well as possessing at least slightly-higher production values beyond cheesy puppets and blood so fake it looked like ketchup.

Barrel shrugged.“It’s 4 AM, whaddaya want? It was either this or infomercials for wart enhancers and fang sharpeners.”

Lock yawned loudly and stretched, and Shock snuck a quick glance at his chest as as he lifted his arms over his head.“Well, now that we know you didn’t get burned at the stake while you were out there, I’m going to bed.” he yawned again before standing up from the couch and sauntering towards the hallway, his tail swaying lazily behind him.

“Aww, you stayed up all night waiting for me?How sweet.” Shock said sarcastically as she turned off the television.

“Well yeah… I had to make sure you got back okay ‘cus I don’t wanna have to eat whatever Barrel cooks for breakfast tomorrow.” he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice and both Shock and Barrel scowled.

“Ha, ha.” she said even more sarcastically, wishing he wasn’t out of knife-throwing range already.

“I’d like to see _him_ cook anything worth eating…” Barrel grumbled as he got up from the sofa as well.

“Well, it’s not his fault he’s as dumb as a box of rocks.It’s a miracle he can even wipe his own ass.” Shock said loudly enough that she was sure Lock could hear it.

“I heard that!” he called from his bedroom, but apparently he was too tired to retaliate beyond that.Barrel snickered as he and Shock made their way to their bedrooms as well with a final goodnight.

 

Half an hour later in the low light of her bedroom, Shock carefully extracted her new acquisition from her bag.Both of her cohorts were no doubt asleep by now and the treehouse was quiet and still save for the occasional scurry of rats or bugs, but she unwrapped it as slowly and softly as she could anyway.Two batteries fell out but she ignored them for the moment, instead wrapping her hand around the dildo itself and pulling it out of it’s packaging, and in her mind it was Lock that she was freeing from his pants.It was thick and silky-smooth, her fingertips not quite able to touch as she gripped it in her palm, rubbing her thumb over the ridge at the head and she bit her lip, somehow feeling deeply ashamed and yet more excited than she’d ever felt before.

After a thorough inspection, she picked up the batteries and inserted them into their place at the base of the toy.She was glad they were included, because she didn’t have any batteries around the house and she was desperately curious to see what this vibrating business was all about.She pushed the _‘on’_ button to the lowest setting and it immediately jumped to life in her hand.The buzzing sound was louder than she expected and she immediately turned it off, holding her breath and waiting for any signs of movement from either of the bedrooms next to hers.She waited for at least five minutes, and even though she knew her cohorts were pretty heavy sleepers and she was being a little bit paranoid, literally nothing in the universe could be worse than Lock or Barrel overhearing - especially Lock.She waited another several minutes and then had an idea - perhaps if it was beneath her blankets it would muffle the sound.She quickly changed into her nightdress and slipped under her covers, then switched the button on once again… and this time it was well muted and she relaxed a bit.She experimentally brought it to her chest and placed it against her sternum, then slowly over to her breast to buzz against her nipple through her nightdress.It felt interesting, but not particularly arousing.She’d never had the most sensitive breasts anyway and this toy didn’t seem to have changed that much.After several minutes of randomly dragging it around her chest and stomach and drawing out the inevitable, at last she bent her knees and planted her feet on the mattress, her nightdress sliding down her thighs to pool at her hips. Trembling a little with anticipation, she brought the vibrator down from her belly to her mons, and then finally down to slide it along her labia.She gasped and jerked as a hot zing of electricity seemed to flash through her from her crotch all the way down to her toes, and she could suddenly feel her own blood pounding in her ears.Grinding against her hand or pillow had felt good all the previous times she had done it, but this… this was different.This was incredible and intense and she did it again, and it took all of her power to keep from crying out as another bolt of lightening struck her at her very core. 

She moved it slowly in various ways, experimenting with the feelings and finding the places that felt the best.She circled it around her clit, lightly at first but then a bit harder.She pushed the button again to the next setting and the speed and intensity of the vibrations increased and she bit back a moan.She was already getting increasingly wet, her sensitive flesh softening and swelling and she tried slipping the blunt head of the toy just inside of her, but it was thick and she couldn’t get it in very far before it became uncomfortable.She and Lock were pretty rough with one another and usually she didn’t mind it one bit - they’d been beating each other up since childhood, after all - but she wondered if he would be gentle with her when it came to this.That thought was unbearably sexy for some reason and a powerful jolt of electricity ran from her toes to her womb as she clenched around the tip of the vibrator still inside of her. She imagined him hovering over her, lean and strong and wickedly handsome, gazing down at her with his yellow eyes burning with lust.She imagined that it was his hand holding the vibrator and using it to pleasure her, imagined that the silky smooth hardness was his cock rubbing and pushing against her sex and she moaned as zings of electricity stronger than any so far shot through her over and over.“Oh… oh Lock… oh god…” she whimpered as quietly as she could, pressing it harder against her clit and rolling her pelvis up into the delicious buzzing.It was so, so good, and the pleasure was rapidly becoming overwhelming.She spread her legs further apart, imagining she was opening herself to him and wondering if he would like it, if he would want to touch her like this, if it would be this good for him, too.

“Ungh, Lock, oh please… please… please…” She didn’t know what exactly she was begging for.Just the idea of begging him for _anything_ was simultaneously humiliating and erotic and she vaguely wondered what had possessed her.She felt feverish and tense, her head tossing back and forth restlessly against her pillow and she didn’t know what else could possibly happen, how it could possibly get any better… but then she clicked the button to the final, most intense setting and imagined him groaning her name the way that she was whimpering his, and all the tension and tautness that had been coiling throughout her entire body suddenly crested and then released in powerful, shuddering waves.Her legs tightened even more and her toes curled as she gasped his name over and over again, so hoarsely that it hurt her throat a bit in her attempt to stay quiet.It was glorious and disorienting and ecstatic, and when it was over she dropped the vibrator against her thigh as she panted and twitched and tried to recover.It had never happened before, but if that wasn’t what orgasm was, well, then she didn’t know what else possibly could be.She was sure that anything more intense than that might actually kill her, and then she’d have to change her workplace from the coven to the graveyard and apprentice under the ghosts for the rest of her existence.

She finally regained her senses and turned off her new toy, but felt too boneless and relaxed to clean it and put it away.Instead she tucked it safely under her pillow and rolled over onto her side, rubbing her thighs together a bit to draw out the lingering pleasant sensations as they slowly faded away.She sighed heavily, completely sated and not remembering the last time she had felt so amazing.It was going to be tough to face the subject of her fantasy tomorrow, but for now she allowed herself to indulge in one last embarrassingly sappy thought: him holding her in his strong, warm arms as she fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.

 

Before long it had become a near-nightly routine.After a day of laughing, bickering, or just amiably co-existing together, Shock would retire to her bedroom and pull out her new toy, thoughts of Lock consuming her as she brought herself to climax over and over with his name in her throat and his image in her mind.Sometimes she only had it in her for one orgasm, but sometimes - usually when he’d been particularly irresistible that day - she could achieve two or three before finally passing out from exhaustion. 

Tonight found her in that now-familiar position beneath her blankets: knees bent and legs spread, bare feet planted against her mattress and her head thrown back against her pillow as she rubbed the vibrator against her sex in that perfect way that she’d so recently discovered.“Lock… oh god, Lock… yes…” she whimpered, moving it faster and faster.She was so close, so close to release and so caught up in her pleasure that she didn’t hear the creak of her bedroom door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

“Holy shit…” came a stunned voice from the doorway, and Shock’s eyes snapped open and her entire body jerked upright in bed.She squeaked and dropped the still-buzzing vibrator onto the mattress and yanked the sheets up to her chin in horror when she saw Lock standing in her door and looking more shocked than she’d ever seen him look before.He was holding a metal bucket in one hand and in the back of her mind she calculated that he was most likely trying to sneak into her room to set up some sort of trick while she slept - she would bet her best cauldron that the bucket was full of scorpions or something along those lines.

“LOCK!Oh my fucking god, don’t you know how to knock!?” she screamed despite the fact that since he was most likely planning to pull a prank on her of course he wouldn’t have knocked.The heat of arousal immediately froze into the cold chill of mortification that he’d caught her in the act and her mind was racing but accomplishing nothing, too horrified to completely accept her current situation.How could she possibly explain this?This had to be a nightmare - and not the good kind.

“What are you doing?” he asked stupidly, still just standing there holding the bucket.Shock was about to scream at him again - and possibly throw the lamp on her nightstand at him - but then she noticed the tenting at the front of his pajama pants and despite her utter confusion at the sight she thought she might faint.What in Halloween was even happening?

“Nothing!Get the fuck out of here before I hex you to death!” she shrieked, hastily fumbling to turn off the vibrator beneath the sheets and trying not to stare at his crotch. When that damned buzzing finally ceased the room was quiet except for her nervous breathing, which sounded deafeningly loud in her own ears after her bald-faced lie.Why wouldn’t he just go away and leave her to die of humiliation?

“Why were you saying my name like that?” he asked in a low, breathy voice.

“Because I was thinking about strangling you!” she spluttered.It was the best thing she could come up with in that moment, but she knew it was pathetic.

Lock was quiet for a long, agonizing moment and Shock prayed for the sweet mercy of death somehow.Then he set the bucket down on the floor and said, “I think about you too, you know.”

“No shit, you strangle me all the time, asshole!”She was flailing wildly, her brain still struggling to compute an effective escape from this surreal situation that she suddenly found herself in.

“No, I mean when I do this.”Then he brought his hand down to rub over the bulge between his legs and Shock’s brain short-circuited completely.She stared agape as he slowly stroked himself through his pants several times, his own eyes dark and golden and fixed on her face.She couldn’t say anything, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, but then managed to suck in a shaky breath when he said, “This _is_ what you were doing, isn’t it?”

Shock didn’t know how to respond.Finally the logical part of her brain powered through her shock and decided that the only thing she could do was tell him the truth.There was really no way for her to talk herself out of this, so despite her terror she whispered, “Yes.”

Lock closed his eyes and a tiny moan escaped his pale blue lips as he gripped himself harder.Shock wasn’t sure what that reaction meant, but then he opened his eyes again and murmured, “Show me.”

“What?” she croaked.

“Show me what you what you were doing while saying my name.I want to watch you.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” she croaked again, and a little edge of indignation managed to begin slicing its way through her embarrassment.How dare he expect even more vulnerability from her after he’d come barging into a deeply private moment that he wasn’t supposed to see?But despite that indignation she recognized that he was masturbating right in front of her after confessing that he thought about her when he did it, which was pretty damn vulnerable, too - certainly more vulnerable than he usually allowed himself to be.

“No.” he said solemnly, but there was a tension and excitement in his voice.“Let me see it.”

He was looking at her so intensely and the sight of him touching himself was so arousing that she found that she actually _wanted_ him to see it.She wanted to see what what would happen, wanted to let him know what he did to her.She could clearly see what she was doing to _him_ , so it was only fair, after all.Usually she didn’t give a damn about fairness, but in this case she was willing to make an exception.Not to mention it appeared that one of her most frequent fantasies was actually coming true and she wasn’t so stupid as to let this opportunity pass.

She pulled the sheets down from under her chin and he took several steps towards her, his hand never leaving it’s station at his crotch.When she at last kicked her sheets all the way off, he sat down on her bed beside her and she got a better look at what he was packing: he did in fact look a bit larger than her toy and she hoped he wasn’t expecting to get inside of her tonight, even though the idea of it thrilled her.She was going to need a bit more practice before trying that, but she decided right in that moment that she _definitely_ wanted to try it someday.On that note, she reached down to pick up the vibrator from where she’d dropped it on the mattress and she watched his eyes watching her as she brought it up to her chest.She usually started her sessions that way.

“What is that?” he asked.

“I got it from some crazy store in the Human World.”She turned it on to it’s lowest setting and he looked even more intrigued as the buzzing vibrations began.

“I want to go to that store.”He said it so seriously that she almost laughed, but she was still too nervous.What would he think when she actually put it where it felt the best?Did she actually want him to see her beneath her nightdress?That felt like too much for some reason - one step at a time.Still unable to believe that this was really happening, she began her usual routine, circling around her nipples and sternum before trailing it over her ribs and down to her stomach.Her chest was heaving but he was breathing even heavier than she was, sucking in air hard through his nose as he watched her and continued stroking himself through his pajamas.She bent her knee that was farther away from him so he had a clear view as she brought the vibrator down over her stomach and pelvis, and her nightdress slid down her raised leg to rest in the crevice where her thigh met her crotch.Shock wasn’t sure how much of her bare skin he could see from where he was sitting and she almost didn’t want to know.The laser-focus of his gaze was too much and she closed her eyes, then let out a shaky breath as she finally dragged the vibrator over her sex through her nightdress and she couldn’t hold in the jerk of her pelvis upwards against it.It felt even more incredible knowing he was right there with her - and even though she kept her eyes tightly closed she could feel the sag of the mattress from his weight, could hear his breathing getting increasingly ragged, could smell his familiar, smokey scent… though now it seemed even darker and muskier than usual.She could smell her own sex as well, slick and swollen, and she let out a little whimper and pushed the vibrator harder against her when she realized that he most certainly could smell it, too.She wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“Does it feel good?” he murmured.

“Yes…” she whispered, still keeping her eyes tightly closed.

“I want to do it,” he said, somehow managing to sound bossy even now, and she jumped a bit when she felt his warm hand on hers as he took the vibrator out of her grip.She opened her eyes as he lay down and scooted up close beside her, and she saw that he’d let go of his cock to brace himself on one elbow so he could look down at her. It tented the fabric of his pants impressively - he was definitely bigger than the toy and she was dying of curiosity to see what he looked like.Then he pushed against her leg and she could feel it, rock-hard and even more arousing than she’d fantasized.He brought the vibrator back to where it had been, and Shock reached down to guide his hand.

“Push the button.” she instructed, placing his finger over it and he obeyed, kicking the intensity of the vibrations up to the next level and she involuntarily jerked.

“You like that?” he asked in a voice much more gravelly than she’d ever heard him.

“What does it look like, dumbshit?” she whispered again, finally fully wrapping her mind around what was happening, but then her eyes flew open when he slipped the vibrator beneath the hem of her nightdress with a little smirk to press it against her bare vulva.“Lock!” she gasped in surprise, but she quickly got over it and began rolling her hips, trying to get a good rhythm going with his somewhat clumsy motions.He clearly didn’t have a clue what he was doing so she guided him again, showing him how to circle and slide it from her clit to her perineum. “Oooh… yeah, just like that.” she moaned, eyes closed tight once more as she spread her legs wider, and he swore under his breath.

“Say my name again,” he breathed, sliding the toy along her slit and grinding his erection against her leg.

“Lock,” she moaned, and then she surprised herself by adding: “Put it inside.”

“Shit,” he groaned, then pushed vibrator harder against her, searching for her opening.He wasn’t having much success, so she helped him once again.As soon as it began sinking into her he started to push it faster, but she stopped him.

“Gently! It’s big.” She wasn’t sure if _‘gently’_ was a word in his vocabulary, but fortunately it appeared that it was as he eased up and slowed down.

“Not as big as I’m gonna be…” he growled, and she wanted to laugh at his bragging and moan at his promise.She decided to test that theory once and for all and reached over to grab his dick through his pajamas.It was hot and impossibly hard, and he made a delightful sort of choking gasp and bucked into her hand.She caressed him from root to tip, then down even lower and he made a very undignified sound as she experimentally rolled his testicles in her palm.At first she was afraid she had hurt him, but then he grunted, “Fuck, Shock, yeah… ungh…”, so she did it again.The thick head of the vibrator was finally all the way inside of her, then the ridge where it met the shaft was dragging along her slick inner walls and it was deeper than it had ever been before, but it felt wonderful.God, would he feel like this?So hot and thick and deep inside of her?He began pumping it slowly in and out and she was just on the edge of her climax… is this how he would move if it was his cock instead of the toy he was plunging in and out of her?That thought did it, and she clutched his hand around the vibrator with her own and angled it upwards to buzz more directly against her clit and she cried out his name repeatedly as her orgasm hit her hard.

“Shit,” he grunted, thrusting his erection hard into her hand as she shivered and bucked and arched off the bed.“So fucking hot, God, Shock, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come…”

She forced open her eyes just in time to watch the pained look on his face as his own climax hit him, and he looked so beautiful that it took away what little breath she had remaining.“Ungh, Shock, oh God, fuck yeah!” he practically shouted, grabbing her hand and forcing her to squeeze him tighter as he came, and she could actually feel the pulsing of his cock in her palm and the warm wetness leak from the tip and soak into his clothes.

 

Shock pushed the vibrator away from her and turned it off, and they both lay there for some time, panting and quivering with their last little post-orgasmic aftershocks.Finally Lock recovered his voice.

“Well, that happened.” he said, still a little breathless, and it was such a dumb thing to say that Shock snorted out a laugh.

“Sure did.” she replied, and it was just as dumb but really, what else was there to say?She’d just experienced one of her ultimate fantasies that had been keeping her going for months now… and while she didn’t know exactly how long Lock had been having similar fantasies about her, he’d flat-said that he did and judging by how hard he’d climaxed just from rubbing against her leg and hand she was quite positive that he’d just lived out one of his as well.

“God I hope Barrel slept through that…” Shock groaned, but Lock only snickered.

“You know him, nothing can wake him up.I put a Roman candle under his bed once and he snored right through it until it set the bed on fire and burned his ass.”

Shock chuckled at the memory.Barrel didn’t get mad very often, but boy howdy, he’d been mad that time.She rolled over to look at Lock for the first time since they’d just made each other come, and she was strangely gratified by the pink tinge still flushing his cheeks.His eyes were glowing brightly and he suddenly looked rather adorable in addition to sexy, but he also looked incredibly naughty as well, as per usual.“Speaking of your ratshit, what’s in that bucket over there, hmm?”

Lock grinned even more mischievously.“Tarantulas.”

Tarantulas weren’t too bad, actually.Shock thought they were generally rather cute with their furry little bodies and legs and the way they gruesomely devoured their prey… but then Lock added: “The really mean kind that shoot the painful, itchy hairs.”

“I see.And what were you planning to do with those?”

“I forget.Besides, you just got something much better shot at you a few minutes ago.” He leered and wiggled his hips against her and she rolled her eyes even as she felt a little tingle flare up low in her belly again.It seemed that tonight was a night she was definitely up for more than one orgasm.

“Wow, I don’t even know how to respond to that.You’re such an idiot.” she sneered, but she couldn’t help smiling.Then he surprised her completely by leaning in and kissing her.She was startled by how good it felt and she found herself melting against him as he softly caressed her hip and lower back with his tail before pulling away and giving her a look so charming she could hardly stand it.Why did devils have to be so damn charismatic in addition to infuriating?

“I figured we sorta skipped a step there.” he said, and only then did she notice that he actually looked a tiny bit shy.She could understand where he was coming from - it didn’t make any sense, but somehow kissing felt even more intimate and vulnerable than just getting each other off with their hands and a sex toy.It made it feel more like the beginnings of a relationship rather than a one-time thing, and she realized that a relationship beyond sex was what she wanted, too, so she leaned in to kiss him right back.

When they broke apart he gave her a sly look as he picked up the vibrator and twirled it around a bit with his fingers.“So, tell me more about this store.” 

Shock gave him an even more sly look, then reached down to grope his crotch and he almost dropped the vibrator.“You really want to _talk_ right now?You really are stup-“But he slammed his mouth against hers before she could finish her sentence, kissing her fiercely and pulling her hand more firmly against him.He seemed to be getting hard again and she thought about how he’d snuck his hand under her nightdress without warning earlier… she decided to return the favor and worked her fingers up to slip beneath the waistband of his pajama pants and he hummed excitedly against her lips.It was time to discover just how much he really resembled her now somewhat-obsolete toy.


End file.
